lost of a friend
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: barricade dies and blackout wanted revenge for his lost lover. BlackoutxBarricade


This is a request from my friend, she want something with tragedy in it… and sadly for me I'm not good at making tragedy fic… oh, well it's better than nothing…

Warning: character death. Pairing:BlackoutxBarricade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Barricade please… you don't have to do this…" "I have to, it's an order" Barricade answer in a cold tone. "You'll get killed!" Blackouts voice is starting to rise "it's a risk I'm willing to take…" Barricade who has been standing in front of Blackout, still not looking back and don't have the courage to look at Blackout straight in the eyes, even though Barricade has a strong personalities he could easily be beaten by a serious Blackout. The silence continues and none of the decepticons dare to make contact with one another, a few minutes have passed and Blackout finally decide to break the silence "so you're going huh? Nothing's gonna stop you?" Blackout's voice is returning to normal but a little concern cover is tone "yeah… I'll be careful though. Don't worry too much, I promise to come back alive" this time Barricade look back and face Blackout with a tired smile, when Blackout saw this he frown and stand up, walking toward Barricade until his only one feet away from the cop Barricade look up at Blackout and what Blackout saw was not the tough, violent, or I'll rip you heart off if you dare mess with me Barricade, no, this Barricade look pale and weak even though he look like that Blackout could still see the real Barricade inside "Blackout…" the cop lower his head hiding his eyes with his bangs and rested his head on the pilots chest feeling the comfort from the other.

Blackout hesitated for a while but decide to embrace Barricade in the end, "please… come back to me in one piece, and if you dare to leave me I'll drag your soul back out from hell" "heh… you really are over protective with me… just relax because in this war we're not fighting the autobots remember? So you don't need to worry 'bout anything…" Blackout who was still hugging Barricade close his eyes and pulled Barricade closer to him "I love you…" Barricade was shock to hear those words "w-what?" the cop hesitate, Blackout just sigh and look at Barricade straight in the eyes "are you deaf or something? I said i-love-you" the shorter man clenched his fist but relax afterwards and he chuckled " heh… you idiot…" Blackout who knew Barricade better than anyone soften his gaze and ruffle the cops hair in a friendly manner "good luck, Shorty!" and a vein popped in Barricades head that only makes Blackout laugh loudly, Barricade who was still angry for him being called short flipped Blackout from what he learn from learning aikido. Now Blackout was lying at the floor (he hit face first) "man, 'cade that really hurts!" Blackout stood up hands scratching in his head, Barricade just huff folding his hands and look away "serve you right for calling me short!" "gezz 'cade don't take it too seriously…" "how can I not?! My height is only around 158 cm also equivalent with around 65 inches tall!!!" the argument of insults continue and the day pass by until it's time for Barricade to take his leave.

-The departure day-

Barricade was one of those who will depart from the decepticons military base on a mission to fight an unknown origin. The autobots and the decepticons are working together for once to defeat this enemy, the enemy has attack both autobots and decepticons in an unfriendly manner from its first attack they were chasing after Megatron and Optimus maybe it is because that they are the leader of both sides and because of this sudden attack a few people got hurt badly because of protecting their leader. Starscream got hurt badly for protecting Megatron and haven't emerge from the med-bay since then, Bumblebee have been hurt for protecting Optimus from them and almost got his life taken away from him, there are more cybertronians who got hurt like: Ironhide, soundwave, Brawl, and Prowl.

Now because of the injuries that Starscream, Bumblebee and other had taken the leaders had make an agreement that they will work together as a team to get their revenge, but only a few who will go out in battle, the first stage is to find more information about this origin and Barricade is one of those who will take part in this side of mission, that's why this mission is so dangerous and only professional got to go.

Barricade was sitting in the plane holding a picture of him and Blackout when they were still at university together, he was lost in his thought that he didn't realize that someone had called him "BARRICADE!!!" Barricade head shot up shocked and look at Bonecrusher, he hate Bonecrusher "what you'd want?" the cop ask in a venomous tone, Bonecrusher just smirk "hey, do ya think that i can Blackout as my boyfriend as soon as this is over?" Barricades glared harden to the muscular man "go ahead but I don't think that he wants you to be his boyfriend…" Barricade shot back "and beside what makes you think that you can take him?" Bonecrusher growled "mock all you want Barricade but let me tell you this, you WILL NOT survive from this war…" and just like that Bonechruser took his leave, leaving Barricade alone with his thoughts.

"Calling everyone who's abort, get ready to jump take your parachutes in the left side when you jump…" the pilot speak through the speaker of the military helicopter. Everyone was getting ready wearing their parachutes, and jump one by one to the enemy base. It was Barricades turn to jump, he jump without hesitation and let the wind hit his face until it's time to pull the parachutes, he landed in a graceful way without making a sound. Barricade's com link turn on -- Team 643 are you in position? Over— "This is Barricade leader of Team 643 reporting no sigh of the enemy movement. Over" "keep looking Barricade" "Roger" Barricade turn off his com link and proceed to look for the enemy with guns in his hands and more weapons in his backpack. There was silence until a loud exploding sound rang through the air and both decepticons and autobots put their guard up aiming their guns in front of them. The place that has been blown up was full of smoke until a group of those guys come out attacking each one of the decepticons and autobots Barricade was surrounded with five of them and start killing every one of them, Barricade being a sharp shooter he is, hit every single one of them straight in the heart but apparently these thing is not human nor cybertronians it took a while just to kill one of them if you're lucky. "Primus! These things won't die just like that, will they?!" Barricade shouted through the chaotic war. The war lasted until Barricade was backed up against one of the ruins with one more target to finish "now you die decepticons!" the creature shout "not today!" Barricade leapt to the enemy and pinned him down at the floor, aiming his gun to the creatures' head he started to ask question "what are you? Why are you here? And why do you attack us?" Barricade ask all at once, the creature speak "that is classified. And what make you think that I will let you know all that just like that huh?" Barricade smirk and pointed his gun more closer to his prey "because if you won't, I'll kill you…" somehow something in barricades voice cause the creature to be frighten of him and start answering his question "we-we called our self the Negaz. We're here for the same reason as you are; we want to find something here on earth. And we attack you because you have 'it' on your base so we chase your leader hoping to find some answer from them" Barricade glare towards the creature "what is 'it'?" pointing the gun closer to the Negaz "it-it's a machine that could destroy the sun and change it into a source of energy for us…" Barricades eyes widen 'the machine that the fallen had use…' Barricade got up from the creature "go home, no point of staying here… the machine had been destroy in Egypt the Autobots destroy it… tell your leader to take their leave and don't ever come back!" Barricade started to walk away but what he didn't notice is that the creature was holding a knife and walks toward Barricade slowly and stabs Barricade with it. Barricade eyes widen in shock, The world look like it's spinning around for Barricade, he falls on his knees holding the spot where he had been stab, Barricade was coughing blood and his vision was going blur 'that hurts!' . The Negaz walks in front of Barricade laughing at the Decepticon, Barricade was panting, trying to get as much oxygen as he can in this situation "HA! Look at you; you are such a pathetic being! You have No right to call yourself a warrior!" the Negaz start to kicking Barricade. Even when his down, Barricade still struggles to fight back but with no accomplishment, he was on the ground, his hurt and bleeding pretty badly, and to make it worst someone was kicking him in the stomach 'damn it! If this keeps up I won't make it out alive! think 'cade, think!'. The negaz seem to be bored with beating a powerless enemy "cheh! If you make it out of that, then maybe you're not just a soldier…" when the Negaz start to walk away Barricade took the opportunity to stand up weakly and pointed his gun to the Negaz "never turn your back on a Decepticon…" as Barricade finished his sentence a bullet was fired and it hit straight through its head, the Negaz body hit the ground and blood was everywhere but Barricade paid no attention to it, he lowered his gun and fall down on his knees again, this time he was ready and lean down to one of the wall of the ruins. Still holding his left waist (the place where he got stab) more blood starts to pour out and he was feeling weaker and weaker every single minutes.

-Decepticons base, location: Blackouts quarter-

A chill ran through the back of Blackouts neck "WHAT THE HELL?!" this cause Scorponok to wake up from his nap "Damn it, bro! why do you have to shout?! I was having my god damn nap!" Scorponok look annoyed "gezz, sorry… I just… feel something's not right as if…" Blackout clenches his fist where his heart is "it hurts… like someone is dying and that person is really close to me…" Scorponoks face soften, "I got to go meet someone" the teen stand up and head to the door 'gotta find Frenzy.' As Scorponok go straight to the communication headquarters, he soon spotted Frenzy and Rumble staring at the big screen in front of them "Yo, frenzy! Need some help here!" Scorponok shouted from the door, Frenzy look back "sure thing creep! What you'd want?" "Ignore the insult. I need you to check on Barricade and if possible try to check if his com link still working, I'll be back in a minute." "heh, sure thing scor!" Frenzy quickly starts typing. Scorponok get out from the room and went to his and Blackouts quarter "Blackout, come with me!" Blackout look confuse but do what his brother sudden command "o-okay…" Scorponok lead Blackout to the communication office to find Frenzy looking scared and surprise mix in his face "scorponok… Blackout? *shook head* forget it… you guys might want to look at this…" Blackout hesitate at first but lean down to look at the computer screen and was surprise of what he saw "Barricade…" in the screen show a badly wounded Barricade leaning on a wall with blood dripping from his head and mouth and it's looks like he's trying to stop his bleeding from his wound, Blackout quickly shove Rumble away from his seat and took his head phone away from the young boy "HEY!" Blackout ignore the boys insults towards him "BARRICADE! BARRICADE! What happened are you okay?! O wait that was stupid question… what happened to you?!" ask Blackout panic. Barricade who was still weak listen to his com link "Blackout…?" "Yes, yes it's me, Barricade what happened?!" Barricade just smile darkly "I'm fine, just a little loss of blood…" the cop lied, but Blackout know better "no! you're not fine!" Barricade knew he can't lie to Blackout no matter how hard he tried "man, you're such a pain in the ass…" Barricade sigh "Blackout… I need you to listen to me very closely cause I don't think I have any attention to repeat this message…" Barricade who sounded weaker than before try to talk with the little amount of energy he have, Blackout look at the screen with a concern face and nodded "yeah 'cade what is it?" Barricade smile darkly and said "Remember that night, when you kissed me? I used to feel it on my lips…" Blackout was surprise of what Barricade had said "Frenzy! Record this!" Frenzy nodded and decides to let Barricade continue "I wish I could do it one more time with you… but i don't think that will happened again…" Barricade hissed and his wound is starting to open again "ugh… damn it… Blackout… I love you… and there is no other person that I dare to say it to except you… yeah, I know it's kindda cliché but I need you to understand…" Barricade finally look up a bit, reviling his dark ruby eyes who has been hiding in his bangs and look up "that this will be the last time we will ever talk to each other… I'm sorry…" Blackout was close to tears now and starts to shake his head "No… no... Don't say that! You're gonna live 'cade! You promise me that you will come back here and duel with me until our score is settle! Barricade don't you dare give up on me now!!!" Blackout shout through the com link, then came a reply "I'm sorry…" Barricade sounded as if he has lost his spirit leaving an empty shell. Blackout know that apologizing was not in Barricade's list, so it must be hard for him to say it " 'cade please… don't die… I don't want to be alone in this world…I will rather die right now than have to live a day without you…!" Barricade who listen to those words his mind was filled with happiness, relief, and sadness "you're not gonna be alone, Bonecrusher is gonna ask you if you wanna be his boyfriend, maybe that way you don't have to be alone and you can forget about me easily" Barricades voice is full of hurt and sorrow "No" "w-what?" "I said no, there's no other people out there that's gonna replace you… because my dear Barricade, my heart belongs to you and nobody is gonna change that…" Barricade smile after hearing those words "Thank you Blackout…" the bleeding continues, Barricade ignores it " I'm gonna miss you… I'm sorry and… goodbye… Blackout…" after he finished his sentence Barricade hand fall lifelessly beside him and just like that his life was no longer in this world, the screen turn to static before shutting down and back to its Decepticons logo.

The room was silence and Blackout had lowered his head after the transmission was cut off, Scorponok had notice that his Brother was crying tears was falling down from his eyes and this is the first time in 10 years that Scorponok had seen Blackout crying like that . "Why…? Why does he have to die? why can't it be me?" Blackout mumble. Frenzy was crying for the lost of his best friend; Rumble was beside his twins trying to comfort him, scorponok was looking at the blank screen in front of him, feeling the sadness of his brother to lost some one important to him again. Blackout growled and stand up, he started to walk towards the door " where are you going bro?" wasted no time to stop Blackout answer "To get revenge…" and star to head to the training room.

-Next day, location: Training room"-

Blackout was punching the punching bag with no mercy at all, he hasn't gone out from the training room since yesterday, since Barricade die… the troop who had surive the attack was in the med-bay and the ones who survive was only 20% of the original number. Blackout was sweating, he wasn't as muscular as Brawl or Devastator but at least he has the will to win the next stage was his stage: finished up the one who is still in the base and take a few hostages. ' don't worry 'cade I promise I won't let you down' Blackout contuine to hit the punching bag and Bonecrusher come in and was surprise to see Blackout sexy body hitting the bag and he smirk " good morning Blackout…" Blackout stop his practice for a while and look at Bonecrusher with pure hatred in his eyes, he didn't reply Bonecrushers greeting and the tank driver don't mind and walk to the side of the room watching Blackout "so, I hear that 'cade is dead… poor guy didn't live so long…" Bonecrusher said iin a mocking tone, this cause Blackout to stop his training and look at the Brown haired man. Having the attention of the pilot he continue "heh, I must say I'm impressed that he can manage this far without being killed, I mean, look at him his height is no more than around 160 cm or so…" the muscular man smirk in the end of his statement, what he didn't know is that Blackouts heart was filled with hatred, anger, and sadness. " so, are you saying that Barricade is weak?"Blackout ask in a venomous tone, but apperantly Bonecrusher didn't realize that "I never said that but yeah, what I mean to say is that why are you in love with such a weakling? I heard that he died only because that he has been stab by that creature" 'OKAY THAT'S IT!!! THAT CROSS THE LINE!' Blackout scream in his mind. Blackout launch himself to attack Bonecrusher and now Blackout have pinned down the brown haired man to the floor and was now choking him "how dare you talk that way about Barricade?! You know nothing about him!!! And yet you dare mock him?! Then let me ask you this then, if Barricade is weak what does it make you then?!" Blackout shout to Bonecrusher, Bonecrusher was surprise of the pilot sudden outburst. Just then Blackout could've swear that he heard someone say 'It's okay… calm down' Blackout do what the voice told him to do and start to head toward his quarters 'who is that voice?' leaving Bonecrusher in the floor holding his neck. 'just wait Barricade…I'm gonna get my Revenge !' at that Blackout start packing for his depart for tomorrow war.

So what ya think? Should I continue or just leave it hanging here?


End file.
